Wolves at Tundra
by teeniepotato
Summary: Sakura, in order to get away from her scheming mother, left everything in NY and moved to her hometown in Japan, wishing for a new start and finding her biological father. She finds herself instead in the middle of a territory war between Japan's two most powerful groups. Sakura quickly realizes that escaping danger in NY may have led her to an even greater danger.
1. Chapter 1: Wolves at Tundra

Chapter 1: Wolves at Tundra

Sakura Kinomoto POV

I unloaded the rest of my boxes from my black ford f150. First and only thing I purchased with my mother's filthy money. Fitting really, to use the cash she shoved down my throat to run away from her.

" _Your face is worth millions darling. You can land a billionaire and be set for life. Here, push your boobs out more."_ Her chilling voice rang through my head, a constant reminder how messed up my life was. My mother was a proud gold digger, flitting from one husband to the next. She was divorced four times and is now with husband number five. Older, meaner and more twisted than the rest and the most important, richer. My mother was immensely wealthy already, ergo, I was too but I didn't take her money if I could help it. I busted my teenage self to work part time, full time in between college classes to save enough money to leave.

I shrugged. That's in the past now. I left New York for this small town in Japan, the place where I was born and raised until I was 5, hoping to have a fresh new start without all the lies, scheming and deceiving my mother brings around with her. When I hit 21, I bought a one way ticket here with my savings and never looked back.

I made my way to the apartment I looked up online, just two floors up with a small balcony that I see a lot in Japanese movies and made a mental check list on what I should do. Make my home cozy, as cozy as this small run down apartment could be. It's a good thing their parking lots are secured. Second, get a job. And last but certainly not the least, look for my father.

I don't remember what he looked like. I don't remember a specific moment when I was with him or what we were doing. All I could remember was happiness. Every time I tried to conjure him up in my thoughts, I could only remember the feeling of being happy, of being safe and that alone is enough, enough for me to seek him out and give me a sense of belonging because for all the bravado and attitude I have, deep down I still wanted to be part of something.

God I'm turning into a sap. I reached my door, fumbled with my keys and before I could turn it, it suddenly opened. A woman slightly taller than my 5'3" height with black hair stood in front of me, her gray eyes wide and a big grin on her face. Before I could register everything, she plucked the boxes out of my hands and placed them on the floor before latching herself onto me.

"HHIIYAAAA! You must be my new room mate."

She was oozing with excitement and happiness. Gah, maybe sense of belonging and happiness can wait. Room mate? What?

"Can't breath-" inhale "allergic to-" inhale "hugs, need space." I managed to say in between gulps of air. Damn she could grip. She didn't look the type. She was lean all right but didn't seem to be the type to work out.

She released me so suddenly and ran a hand through her hair, her face flushing. "Sorry, I'm just really excited. And you look so cute too. You'll be the perfect model ah.. I mean room mate." She glanced nervously at me, hoping I didn't catch her mistake.

Whatever. I suddenly feel so exhausted. She led me in further the apartment, it was quaint and clean. There was a small kitchen with dining area off to one side, living room, and a hallway leading to two doors opposite each other, probably bed rooms. I spotted the bathroom and toilet down the hall.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji. Please take care of me." I turned around and saw her bowing. Ah, Japanese culture, right.

I awkwardly bowed while saying, "Sakura Kinomoto, likewise."

She showed me to the empty bed room, it was completely empty except for a small bed, desk and a chair. I dropped the boxes on the floor next to the door, dragged my ass to bed and fell on top, my eyes closing before my head hit the pillow. Mental checklist can wait tomorrow.

* * *

"I need a drink babe." Sakura grumbled to Tomoyo while banging her head on the table.

"Don't beat yourself up Sakura, you've been here for three days. You'll find a job soon enough." Tomoyo tried to lighten Sakura up. She's been roaming around her area for three days straight after she arrived, trying in vain to get a job.

Sakura just groaned and started muttering, "I'm just a useless potato. Nobody wants a useless no experience potato Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sighed and stopped chopping. She was making dinner for the two of them. She was nice like that. The morning after Sakura arrived, she prepared breakfast, Japanese style and right then and there, Sakura decided she and Tomoyo will be the best of friends. "I'll even sacrifice a hug or too." Sakura thought to herself.

"How desperate are you to get a job?" Tomoyo asked while giving Sakura a studious glance.

"Very desperate. Like I'll scrub toilet floors with a tooth brush desperate."

"Right. Well I don't think you have to go that far Sakura." Tomoyo laughed. "I know a friend, he owns a bar-"

"Not desperate enough to flash boobs Tomoyo." Sakura interrupted.

"Of course not. Well, he's in need of a bartender. You up for that?"

"That's perfect. Perfect for me. I took bar tending 101 when I was in college. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura cried.

"Ah, let's just say the customers there can be... intense. I didn't want you to work there if I could help it but seeing as how you're so.. you know, depressed and all gloomy. You can give it a shot."

"AH! Thanks Tomoyo, can you get me in really? Do I have to do an interview?"

"Nah, you're as good as in if I say so." Tomoyo gave Sakura a cheeky grin and a wink while suddenly becoming serious, "Just be careful, don't involve yourself with anyone there Sakura. Serve drinks, make polite distant small talk and come straight home after."

"Yes mom." Sakura rolled her eyes at Tomoyo, smiling from ear to ear afterwards.

"Right, well, I'll make the call. You start on Monday next week okay?"

"Mkaaaaaaay~"

* * *

Sakura POV

I made my way to the bar Tomoyo mentioned the night before, I see the name flashing blue and black with the word "Tundra", flashy and a foreign name but I like it. They made an episode on national geographic about it. Tundra, one of the coldest biomes on earth, noted for its frost-molted landscapes, extremely low temperatures, poor nutrients and short growing seasons. I vaguely recall the animal that could survive in that kind of extremes. _Wolves,_ I believe?

I opened the door and the smell of smoke and liquor invaded my senses. It was packed tonight, all the tables were full and the bar only had a couple of seats empty and I suddenly remembered it was a weekend, no wonder. I passed by a group of girls in skintight pants, mini skirts and tops that could pass off for a bra and glanced discreetly to what I was wearing, sweat pants, converse and a blank tank top. I finished my very casual and under dressed outfit with a black cap. I shrugged, wasn't here to get in on any action.

I came to get a drink, check out the place where I was going to work, get a drink, spy on my soon to be co workers, get a drink again, and maybe spot my boss, Tomoyo's mystery man. She wouldn't admit it but I'll bet my own kidney its her man. So instead of listening to Tomoyo's warning not to come here first without her, I hopped into my truck and drove down while she was at work tonight. Sucks to be alone but my curiosity got the better of me. That, and the drink.

I got to an empty seat at the center of the bar and soon a pretty waitress named Rika took my order, a shot of Ballantine's whiskey. I swigged it down as soon as it arrived and she poured me another one before saying, "Haven't seen you around here miss, you new?"

"I just moved couple of days ago. I'm still trying to get used to all this." I casually waved around me.

"Tell you what, you finish 10 shots, I'll give you one free as welcome." She grinned at me and I nodded grinning back. Nice Japanese people. She turned around and started entertaining other customers.

I didn't notice how long I sat there, taking in my surroundings, drinking shot after shot. On my seventh, I felt the hair at the back of my neck stood and I barely suppressed a shiver, my hand unconsciously rubbing the spot. My long brunette hair was up on a pony tail, it reached lower than mid back but left untied it would reach my waist. A draft maybe?

I swigged my drink down and ignored the uncomfortable sensation.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing around here?" I felt a hand grabbing my wrist and jerked to see who the dick was. A tall man with dyed blonde hair and almost yellow eyes stood next to me, his shoulders wide but his gut obviously sticking out his t shirt. In other words, a douche who thinks he can intimidate me with his size and false sense of power.

I made a move to try and get my wrist free but he tightened his grip and I winced, that's definitely going to bruise later.

"Let go of my wrist before I chop your hand off for you." My other hand inching towards the handy pocket knife I always keep in my pocket.

He gave me a disgusting grin, his face leering to the cleavage my modest top showed off. "I like them struggling and screaming, are you a screamer little thing?"

The fury bubbled up inside me and before I could stop myself, I was fishing out my pocket knife and was ready to thrust towards his hands before another hand gripped my shoulder, firmer and almost kind.

I looked up and saw a huge man. His shoulders were broad and wide, his waist tapering off to his jeans, his muscles bulging and dear God his face, chocolate unruly hair and deepest brown eyes I've seen.

"I think you should let go before the little miss here decides you're more attractive lacking a limb Neikan." his voice, deep and warning, obviously giving off a different message, _"Let go or I'll kill you."_

The man, Neikan, he was apparently called let my wrist go and shrugged his shoulders coolly, "Didn't think you'd show Syaoran."

"Didn't think I would either but here I am."

Two men stood on either side of me, my eyes going back and forth, me glaring more on the douche and staring with wonder at my own mystery man. My mystery man? Seriously Sakura, get a drip. Focus. You are mad, remember.

"Fuzen will hear about this." Neikan finally said, briefly glancing at me, after a moment of staring each other down.

"Send him my regards and a good fuck you to the face." Syaoran continued to stare him down until Neikan turned his back, walking stiffly towards the door and he was out. It was then I noticed everyone's attention on us, then they heaved a sigh of relief, the tension disappearing and merriment ensued once more. I turned my back away from the man named Syaoran, ordered my 8th drink and swigged. The alcohol a welcome burning sensation down my throat and that's when I realized I was shaking, part fear and part fury from the encounter earlier. Nice work Sakura, not a week goes by and I was about to stab someone.

"So.." Syaoran started behind me, I could feel his heat against my body. Was it warm in here or was it just the 8 shots of alcohol and the hot guy savior next to me?

"I haven't decided yet." I managed to say.

"Decided on what?" He asked with a small smile playing on his lips as he leaned his hip to the side of the bar.

"Whether I should make a play at stabbing you also?" Damnit, the alcohol is clouding my common sense.

He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Pretty bold of you stranger to sit there, not asking if you can." I did my best to glare at him too but found that I couldn't, his smile really contagious. Are those dimples?

"What's your story?" He finally asked.

"Don't have one." I waved to Rika for my 9th shot of whiskey.

"Sure you want to have another one?" Was that a censorious tone I hear in his voice?

I glared at him again and he put his hands above his head, as if surrendering. "If I finish 10 shots, I get one for free." I said, trying to fill up the silence.

"I'm impressed."

"I don't care." I haughtily said.

My eyes moved to the angry red marks marring my wrists. That bastard. I could feel the anger returning again.

"What do you call a fish with no eyes?" his voice penetrated my raging thoughts.

"What?" I just know I have a bewildered look on my face. What fish?

"What do you call a fish with no eyes?" he repeated with an exasperated tone.

Oh. Oohhhh, he was making a joke.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't know. What?"

"A fssssshhhh." He made an exaggerated tone, wiggling his hands like a fish.

I stare at him for a good minute, his smile never wavering.

"Stranger makes jokes too, how refreshing. Does that normally work?" I asked before finding myself smiling also.

"I'm not normally this aggressive." He admitted.

"I don't think you're normal at anything you do." I admitted that as well. He was just so, what did Tomoyo describe the people who frequent here? Intense. Yep, super intense. Like if you look intense up in a dictionary, his face would be there.

"Where do you live?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

Woah, no. I don't do exchanging information. "I don't give my name to strangers. More so my address. Now shoo, go away please."

He clicked his tongue and grinned. "If you're not here to tempt all the men here then why would you walk into this bar alone in those clothes?"

"Ah the world today, can't a woman like me get a drink alone and maybe some peace without sending mixed signals to the wolves?" Rolling my eyes at him again. How many times did I do that today?

"And, I'm wearing sweatpants and a tank top. You might have some luck with the blonde bimbo drooling all over her fake tits at you." I added for good measure, nodding my head to the end of the bar where there was indeed a blonde bimbo.

He just stared at me with those dark smoldering brown eyes, raking his gaze from the top of my hat down to my beat up converse shoes.

"Stop it." I whispered. Did my voice just go raspy?

"Stop what?" He asked, his voice turning husky also.

"Like you've seen me naked." I tried to regain my breath. My heart suddenly beating fast.

A moment of silence again.

"No you can't." he suddenly said.

"What?" What was he talking about now?

Then he got really close, _too close._ Close enough I could smell him, all clean male and scented pine cones.

"You can't walk in here and not send mixed signals to the wolves." then his voice got dangerously low, "and babe, I'm the alpha of this pack here."

I shivered. Damnit Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

Author's Notes: RxR please. Much love. 3


	2. Chapter 2: Sigma

Chapter 2: Sigma

* * *

Sakura's POV

I leaned back away from him and glared as best as I could, my heart racing and my face flushing again, "Back off stranger." He did and I felt the loss of heat and sudden disappointment, which made me more irritable and confused even more. Time for another shot. I waved to Rika, signaling my glass was already empty and tried but failed to ignore the man beside me.

"You have no idea what you just walked into, don't you?" He muttered angrily, mainly to himself than me as he faced forward and ordered himself a drink. I swigged my 10th shot and banged the glass on the counter harder than I wanted to. I heard him sigh and felt my temper rising even more.

"And what pray tell did I just walk into-" I lined up my 10th glass and waved to Rika for the promise free drink, my vision starting to blur and my head beginning to throb but I'll be damned if I don't get that free drink.

I didn't see him move but suddenly he was there, gripping my raised hand and pulling me up until we were chest to chest. He loomed over me and I should have been afraid but I wasn't. He looked at me with a weird expression on his face, "You're not having any more."

With that, the moment was broken. I shoved at him with my free hand, "You don't get to tell me that strang-"

"Syaoran, The name is Syaoran."

"Well, _Syaoran_ -" I emphasized his name with a poke to his shoulder, "I will have one more drink and like that creep earlier, you're going to disappear and leave me alone." I noticed him still holding my hand and I snatched it and sat back down. Rika moved over and was about to pour me another shot when she glanced at Syaoran. She sighed and stopped before turning towards me and said with apology, "I'm sorry miss but can we rain check on the free drink?"

"What? Why?" Damn this was so unfair. This night's turning out for the worse and I haven't even seen Tomoyo's mystery man. I looked accusingly at Syaoran while he shrugged his shoulders. Why would Rika listen to him? Unless..

"You can't be, no, are you Tomoyo's guy?" I stared at him suspiciously, not liking the feeling of dread creeping in. As if I would care if he is. As if I was _jealous._

"Tomoyo? You know her?" His brows came together looking confused.

I felt an invisible punch to my gut, so he really was Tomoyo's guy. I hate this. I hate why I felt so possessive and jealous of a guy I haven't decided whether to hate or like and I most definitely hate that I'm not getting my free drink. Time to call it a night. I asked for the bill and decided to just ignore him. Ignore the man confusing my ovaries, that will solve the problem.

Of course he wouldn't have it, "How do you know Tomoyo?"

I sighed, guessing he won't stop bugging me until I answered him, "She's my room mate. I moved in a couple of days ago."

"Ah, so thats why." He was staring at me thoughtfully then his eyelids lowered, "Face like yours babe, I'd never forget it."

I sucked in a breath and turned my head away, "I'm not going to help you cheat on my room mate, so stop flirting with me."

He tilted his head, "You mean Tomoyo? She's just a friend." Then he raised his eyebrows, suddenly realizing my change of mood earlier, "You went icy on me... because you thought I was with her." he said with a grin. Damn his dimples.

"Don't flatter yourself." I glanced at the clock above me, 1:00 AM. So late already, I should really go back. My head feels like it's going to burst. My hand unconsciously rubbed my throbbing head. "Why did you stop me from drinking?" I find myself asking.

"Because you're not having any more." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Like that would explain anything.

"Thats what you said, but why?" I pushed, not convinced with his answer.

He paused before answering, "Hm, because I said so." _Because you're mine._ I heard it differently in my head. I'm fefinitely drunk.

I shook my head, "Why did Rika listen to you? You own this place?"

"No"

"The manager?"

"No, that's Eriol. I'm guessing that's Tomoyo's man." He answered with a smile, obviously remembering my discomfort at thinking that he was.

"I don't get it." Why would Rika listen to him?

He didn't offer an explanation and just stared at me again. I suddenly remembered what he said earlier, the alpha and wolves phrase. Must be some sort of code.

"You're mafia aren't you." I glanced uneasily at the tattoos running down the length of his right arm.

One of his lips curved and he was sporting a sexy smirk "Not quite."

"Whatever, I'm tired." Damn. I don't think I can drive. I have to call a cab. I fished out my phone from my other pocket.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, only realizing now he didn't ask in the first place.

I rubbed my aching forehead, inhaling and exhaling, "Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."

" _Sakura"_ He tested out my name and I felt myself shiver, momentarily forgetting my pounding headache.

"Right. It was nice meeting you stranger." I turned away from him, ready to call car service when he grasped my upper arm to stop me from leaving. I looked at his hand then to his face. "Let go, ghad, what is wrong with you?"

He spotted my car keys hanging from my jeans and he grabbed it, slinging my arm around his shoulder, his other arm snaking around my waist. "Stop it. This is harassment. I'm going to sue." My words were starting to slur.

"You're smashed. I'm taking you home." Home? Did he mean my home? Or his home? I struggled weakly as he made his way outside the bar. Several of the customers looked up at us but none of them raised a finger to help. Christ, something is definitely wrong with the people here. They took one look at Syaoran and minded their own business. Definitely mafia.

"Your car?" He suddenly asked, breaking my concentration on his face.

"One on the far right." He spotted my ride, his mouth turning up then he mumbled lowly, "Sexy."

I felt myself blushing. A lot of guys who take a look at my car get discouraged, saying big cars like the one I have don't suit girls like me.

"Syaoran." A male voice said from behind us. I jolted slightly before turning to see who it was. A nice enough looking guy with the same build as Syaoran but smaller and leaner, with black hair and small Chinese looking eyes. "We have trouble."

Syaoran didn't even bat an eyelash and continued walking to my car, "I know."

Soon, the parking lot was getting filled. A number of people trailing behind Syaoran and me. Where the hell did they come from? Syaoran opened the passenger car door, sliding me in gently, tucking his hand under my chin and turned my head towards him, forcing my gaze to meet his. In a commanding tone, he firmly said, "Do not leave the car."

And because I hated being told what to do, even though I knew I couldn't possibly walk around by myself, I bristled "You can't order me around."

"You don't want to argue with me on this one babe. Don't. Leave. The. Car." He said with more emphasis.

"And if I do?" Just to spite him.

"You don't want to know."

He shut the door before I could make a retort when I saw a bunch of motor bikes arriving, big ominous men riding them. The one leading them had jet black hair. He had a scar running down on one of his eyes, red devoid of emotion. His mouth was set with grim determination. To do what?

"You're in our territory Fuzen." Syaoran's voice grumbled, loud and filled with rage.

"Not yours yet, technically." The man replied. He got off his bike with ease and I noticed he too had a big physique, like Syaoran's, with broad shoulders and bulging arms.

He strolled towards Syaoran, clearly not bothered with the people surrounding them. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a butter knife. What in the world is happening? I clutched my head again. I was regretting those 10 shots now.

The man called Fuzen stopped short in front of Syaoran before tilting his head slightly, deliberately making eye contact with me. "Why are you here?" Syaoran moved, blocking me from Fuzen's sight.

Fuzen smirked, "You know why I'm here. I came to take a look at the last Sigma."

Sigma? What the hell is he talking about? "You had your look, now leave." Syaoran growled low in his throat. The sound almost.. like an animal.

Gah, I'm going crazy. Still, I strained my ears, lowering the windows to hear more.

"Come now, don't be so selfish, keeping her all to yourself." Fuzen stepped towards the car I was in before getting shoved back by Syaoran. He righted himself before shoving back. Their torsos heaving, their gaze blazing. The surrounding people closed in on them, preparing to attack at the slightest unwanted movement of the enemy.

A cellphone ring sounded off, a woman dressed sparingly seductively walked towards Fuzen, her arm rested on his chest and she held a phone close to Fuzen's ear. It wasn't enough for her to smush herself to Fuzen's side, she was eye fucking Syaoran too.

If Fuzen was listening to the person on the other line, he didn't give it away. He continued the stare down between Syaoran and him for a moment then he stepped away, snapping the cell phone shut and tossing it to the woman beside him.

"Today's your lucky day." He said turning towards his bike.

I could see Syaoran's shoulders still heaving, possibly from restraint.

"I'll meet the lady miss some other time then." Fuzen smiled coldly at me and I felt myself shiver, different from what I felt with Syaoran. He swung his long legs over his bike, "Your father sends his regards Syaoran. You have any words for your old man?"

Syaoran paused briefly, glancing at me before turning towards Fuzen, "She's mine." Announcing it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Did he mean me? Crazy son of a-

"Ah, well, she's mine too apparently." Fuzen replied, "I guess we're at an impasse."

"No. There is no impasse." Syaoran seemed to grow bigger, his hair longer. My vision started to cloud, the alcohol taking over my senses. I wasn't sure what I was seeing anymore.

"She's _**mine.**_ " He repeated, his voice now inhuman. "And I'll kill anyone who takes her from me." I saw a flash of big brown fur, I heard a deafening roar then I heard no more.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I'm still up to here. I don't really have the time to write but I'm trying. I have half a mind to abandon writing all together, with studying and work catching up. Well, let me know what you think. RxR.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Houses and Packs

Chapter 3: Of houses and packs

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe you just did that!" a familiar feminine voice screeched.

"Back off Tomoyo, you forget who you're talking to."

"I was itching for a good old bar fight. Too bad they left with their tail wagging between their legs."

"I just finished renovating guys. I'd appreciate it if you take violent matters outside my establishment."

"You should've let her ease into this. What were you _thinking?!"_ The familiar not so feminine voice now shouted again.

"Yup. Definitely Tomoyo. I can't make out the other voices." Sakura thought while slowly coming to her senses.

Not so hushed voices filtered out the living room waking Sakura up from her sleep. She squinted one eye open, her head throbbing and her throat dry. She slowly brought herself up to sitting, grasping her head with both her hands, trying to recall what happened.

"Bar. The creep. The stranger. Those 10 shots. Creep creepier than the other creep. And... dog? No, a very big dog. More like... _wolf?_ " Sakura thought to herself while studying her surroundings. She wondered why her sheets were so smooth and how her pillows suddenly became heavenly soft. Turns out she wasn't in her apartment. The big black king sized bed she was on was in the center of a room, with black drapes hanging over the top. Glancing around more, she saw the entire room was painted black with gray and white accented furniture, a big window with a canopy at the far side of the room.

Sakura bit her lip when she noticed the voices outside suddenly ceased, as if they knew she was awake. She took a step towards the door cautiously, "I'm officially screwed. I got kidnapped as soon as I arrived in Japan damn it." she mumbled to herself.

A low chuckle came from the other side of the door and her step faltered. She gulped while eyeing the window. She gauged the distance to the ground and deduced she was at the second floor of a building. "If I jump, I can escape...with a broken leg probably, but I can escape still."

The door knob turned and Sakura's emerald eyes widened, all hesitation flew from her mind as she made a dash for the window. Strong familiar arms wounded around her waist before she could jump and she turned to see intense dark brown eyes staring at her.

"I'd appreciate it.." his clearly aggravated voice dropped a pitch lower, "if you stop trying to kill yourself."

Sakura screamed before scrambling away from him, managing to make a beeline for the opened door. As she made a sharp turn to the right of the hallway, she collided into a soft body. Small feminine hands grasped her upper arms, steadying her. Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo's worried face.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Her concern very evident.

Sakura's right eye twitched. The past events quickly raced through her mind and felt her sanity snapped.

" _Alright? Alright you ask?!"_ She wrenched her arms away from Tomoyo before fully standing, her expression livid.

"I was manhandled by two creeps yesterday and now I'm being held against my own will. To top it all off, I have one hell of a hangover. How do you think am I doing?" Sakura's voice escalated with every sentence, not noticing the very much interested crowd gathering.

Sakura paced back and forth in the hallway while clutching her still throbbing head, muttering expletives to herself before her eyes widened then whirled towards Tomoyo, "YOU! You were in on this too. My God. I have a syndicate for a roommate. You had me fooled with your smiley pancakes and bunny shaped cookies!"

Sakura backed away from Tomoyo's pleading look and bumped into Syaoran. His familiar scent making his presence known to Sakura before she even looked to her back.

"You won't take me quiet. I'll fight you every inch of the way you hear me?!"

Syaoran looked at her with an exasperated look.

"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that my dear." a new soothing voice said from the shadows. Sakura turned and saw a man with blue hair and equally arresting blue eyes, a lean build and a kind smile on his face.

"How about we continue this lively conversation in the living room. I had English tea and cakes prepared." His blue eyes then moved to Sakura, "We'll explain everything. You're safe here."

Sakura scoffed but wisely followed him, keeping her distance from the weeping Tomoyo and scowling Syaoran.

* * *

"My name is Eriol. I am the owner of that bar." The blue man started after all of them were seated. Syaoran disappered a while ago.

"I would like to apologize for the unpleasant incident you found yourself in the middle of. I was not present to control the situation." his face clearly looked apologetic, Sakura found herself nodding.

"I've heard a lot about you from Tomoyo but we didn't expect you to enter the bar yourself. Therefore, we were unable to make necessary... preparations."

Sakura's wary gaze moved between him and Tomoyo, "What preparations? I just wanted to get a job."

"Well yes, but you see.. this is no ordinary bar." Eriol continued somewhat cautiously.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sakura heard warning bells in her mind. "Are you part of the mafia too?"

Tomoyo giggled nervously, "Not anything like that really. We're leaning more to the mystical side."

Sakura, clearly baffled, just stared at them like they were idiots.

"Why did you come to Japan Sakura?" Eriol questioned.

"Because I wanted to escape my lunatic mother." Sakura instantly answered.

"Is there no other reason?" Tomoyo pressed.

Sakura paused, her father and the urgency to meet him suddenly filled her mind and heart but she remained silent, not willing to let them see how vulnerable and alone she realized she was feeling all along.

"You are not who your mother says you are Sakura." Eriol broke Sakura's train of thoughts.

"How do you know what my mother thinks of me?" Sakura fired back.

Eriol, after a moment's hesitation, said "I'm a seer. I have the insight to see what the future holds."

Sakura pursed her lips, not letting Tomoyo and Eriol see what she was feeling.

"Ahem. I saw you coming..to Japan. I researched you and your family, for a greater purpose I assure you. You will be the catalyst to a great change in the state of affairs around our world."

"Seer? Future? Catalyst? Our world?" What. The. Fuck. Sakura thought but remained quiet.

"We were planning to keep your identity hidden, with enchantments but we were too late. The enemy has knowledge now of your existence."

"If you can see the future, why didn't you see me walking into the bar alone?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"My.. visions are sporadic. I cannot control them at will. I saw you coming to Japan but I did not know who you were. Hence why, Tomoyo has been assigned as your room mate to keep an eye on you."

Sakura glared accusingly at Tomoyo, "so she was in on it." Sakura thought.

"Who do you think you say I am?" Sakura questioned, asking just to amuse them, still disbelieving.

"You are the last sigma on earth. The coveted bride of any house and pack. You will bring great wealth and fortune to whomever you belong." Eriol replied.

"Okay. Enough. I'm calling bull right now. Can I go home? I promise I won't press charges." Sakura could barely keep her sanity in check. "I'm surrounded by crazy people."

"Honey.." Tomoyo started, her voice very gentle, "do you remember what you saw yesterday?"

Sakura recalled everything that happened, nothing borderline mystical coming to her head...except...that dog. That very big dog.

Sakura widened her eyes at the thought.

"Well yes, we are-" Tomoyo continued.

"Werewolves." Syaoran's voice whispered so close to her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck.

Sakura whirled around and screamed, her hand immediately covering her reddening ears. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I was right behind you for the past five minutes. Didn't want to interrupt." He replied nonchalantly.

Sakura's breathing became erratic, "I didn't hear him. How could I not hear him? That time also in the room, how did he get next to me so fast before I jumped... unless..that dog..werewolves?" Sakura felt herself panicking.

"You're scaring her Syaoran." Tomoyo warned the man standing still so close behind Sakura.

"So much for easing her way into this." Eriol said with sympathy. "Can you calm her down?"

Syaoran sighed and sat next to Sakura before plucking her from the couch and onto his lap. He started making soothing patterns behind her back with his hand, while getting pills from his pocket then handed it to her.

"I went out to buy you hang over pills. This will help." Syaoran said.

Sakura's unfocused eyes cleared and she found herself looking directly at Syaoran. As she tried to get herself off his lap, Syaoran's hand on her hip firmed.

"Just drink this." Syaoran said again.

"No. How do I know its not poison?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran grinned, "You are asking very ridiculous questions right now."

Sakura glared, but felt herself calming down. "What is this? Where did my panic go?"

"It is the connection Sakura. Every sigma can connect to the alpha of a pack. They ground each other together." Eriol sensing Sakura's confusion.

"I don't accept this. I still don't believe you." Sakura replied vehemently.

"You know deep down what we're saying is real. That's why you're here right now. You know you don't belong in America, you were always looking for something. Your mother wasn't the only reason that drove you away from your home." Eriol continued.

Sakura knew he was right. She always felt something was missing but attributed that loss to not knowing her father, that's why she left. Not all this crap about sigma and werewolves.

"Shall I show you?" Syaoran's rough voice filtered through her myriad of thoughts.

"No! No, uhm, I believe you." Sakura replied. "Sucker. I'll say anything as long as I can leave. Quick, change the subject." Sakura racked her brain for anything, the man named Fuzen suddenly flitting through her mind.

"Who's Fuzen?" She asked.

The air suddenly became tense, Sakura could feel Syaoran's whole body tensing, the muscle on his jaw twitching.

"Hhmm, he is the alpha of another house Sakura. Like how Syaoran is the alpha of this one." Tomoyo giggled, amused for some unknown reason.

Sakura squirmed on Syaoran's laptop, clearly uncomfortable from the sudden anger radiating from Syaoran.

"If he's an alpha too, does that mean I also have a connection with him?" Sakura voiced her thoughts out loud, not realizing the danger her question was provoking.

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah you do." Eriol replied uneasily.

"How does the connection work though?" Sakura followed up another question. "Come on Sakura, keep them talking. Let them believe you believe all the crap they're saying?" Sakura inwardly thought.

"You have to be in physical contact Sakura but if you bond enough, you can connect as long as you're near each other." Tomoyo grinned looking to and fro Sakura and Syaoran.

"You see.." Tomoyo continued, obviously enjoying an inside joke and apparently at Syaoran's expense, "A sigma bride is the ultimate bounty for any alpha."

Eriol sighed and shook his head but Tomoyo finished up, "Of course, the sigma bride can pick the alpha of her own choosing."

"So it doesn't have to be Syaoran?" Sakura blurted the question out, genuinely curious now.

"No, it doesn't have to be Syaoran Sakura." Tomoyo replied, a smug smile on her lips.

Syaoran burst from his chair, his size making Sakura step back. "What's wrong with you?! Stop scaring me!" Sakura blustered.

Syaoran gripped her hand, "Now its time for _**me,**_ to explain _**things."**_ Syaoran started dragging Sakura to the hallway.

"Hey wait! Why can't we stay here?!" Sakura scratched at Syaoran's hand, Syaoran didn't even flinch.

Sakura looked towards her back, seeing Tomoyo smiling while waving and Eriol having an apologetic look.

"Nothing like a jealous alpha male." Sakura heard Tomoyo sigh dreamily.

"You're evil." Eriol mused while shaking his head, both of them staring at Sakura and Syaoran's figure disappear into the hallway.

* * *

Author's Notes: RxR much love.


End file.
